Takeru Amour-Kizari (Paradius)
Takeru's''' Amour-Kizari ( アムールキザリタケル kizari- Amour Takeru '' ') '''is one of the Main Protagonist of Paradius: Tale of a Hero and is the leader of the ''Ex-Aid '''Riders, A Dragonborn using the Gamer driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat To Fight as '''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid '( 仮面ライダーエグゼイド ) He is the Youngest son of Kazuna Kizari and the Younger Brother of Miyoko Kizari and is the Husband of Ruru Amour-Kizari . 'History ' Childhood Form childhood Takeru was a quite Kid he didn't do anything to stand out offten keep to himself, He barely had Friends and Went to normal school thinking that there wasn't something special waiting for him. Becoming Ex-Aid and Transferring School's , Meeting Jake and Shay. One Morning due to sleeping in late Takeru was late for school during his Rush to class he accidentally runs into the minstery of Heath carrying a case Takeru Apologized for Running into him They both get up but before they could Extange Words there was a mass Crowed Running form a Computer Vrius called a Bugster Takeru immdentaly wanted to know what the Creature was but the Ministry insured him once he found Perfect user for what he had in the case It could be stopped Takeru Took matters into his own hands and Took the Mighty Action X Gashat and Gamer Driver form the case ignoring the warning form the Ministry and Transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid shocking Him and was Amazed how Takeru handed the problem and deafets the Salty Bugster and heads to class after he Realized he was still late. The Next day Takeru was Transferred to Rivary Academy once he Arrived he Encountered Shay ( Snipe ) and Jake ( Brave ) the duo introduce themselves as Kamen Riders and Informs Takeru this was a School for hero's much to his Amazment, At lunch Shay Explain to Takeru about the Surgery him and Jake Went Thought to become Kamen Riders much to there shock Takeru explain he didn't go though the surgery as said he must have Something Special in them, To test This Shay asked Takeru to be his Tag team partner in a event they are having and Takeru Agrees. Tag Team Match with Shay and the second And Third Bugster ￼Attacks. Later that Evening Shay and Takeru faced off Against There Friend Meldoy and her Partner the Two Riders Fought well against the Takeru even stood his Ground against her Mech but eventually they where Defeated by them but the Defeated only increased there Friendship and the two smiled, The next day Takeru was with Jake Training with him when Another Bugster Showed up to Attack both him and Jake tried to fight it off but was overwhelmed by it's Magic Abilities and Escapes, Later on they Encountered Bad End Peace and the Bugster and while Jake Took Care of the Bugster Takeru forced The Bad End to Retreat wondering who she was, a week later a New Bugster Appered to Fight both Riders and overpowered them Shay then Appered To Help and Defeats the Monster before saying he has to go help a friend out much to there Confusion. Meeting Marcus and Yugo, Reunited with Miyoko. The Following week Takeru Meets two more Riders Marcus ( Laser ) and Yugo ( Genm ) which Releved Yugo was Takeru's Opposite and his ProtoType Conuter part while Marcus was a Racer Rider who can transform into a Bike proved Useful in there Battle Against Bad End Sunny and later Yugo introduce Takeru to the Power of Level 3 and helped Yugo and Ellen Take down Bad End Beauty, a Day later Takeru Meets Miyoko who seem to know him but when Pallad Attacked The school She Tells Takeru to head to the Temple in which he dose later on the Two find out they are Brother and sister and are Joyed to be back together but Takeru asked her why was she being Targeted. Saving Aelita. After more Missions with Jake, Shay and Marcus Takeru Discovers his Cousin Aelita was Begin Held Against her will and Trys to Stop Miyoko form going after Pallad telling her that saving there Cousin was more important which she agrees and the two Venture off to where she was being held at and the Two Defeated the Monsters with the help of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level 20 and saved Aelita. Later on he got word Miyoko had the Gashacon Parabragun and the Gashat Gear Dual. A New Paradox in the Works. As Summer Rolled in and things cooling down Takeru Tried to interfered between Yugo and his friend Parad but with no luck, during the Music Festival his sister helped put together she asked him if it was possible for her To use a Gamer Driver and the Gashat Gear Dual he Explained she need to be tested and Agreed the two go to have it done and waited for the Results when they came back the green light was on for Miyoko to become a Kamen Rider. The Stolen Gear and The Final Battle Against Pallad. As the date For Miyoko's Surgery was to take place Pallad finds her at Home and Takes back the Gashacon Parabragun and the Gashat Gear Dual Miyoko informed Takeru of what happened and he Insured her He will get them back as his sister undergoed the Surgery Takeru Used Hyper Muteki to Square off against Pallad in one final Battle and Defeats him, while Visiting his sister Takeru informs Her of his Victory ￼ ￼ ￼